A Frosty Summer
by AlFanBoy
Summary: Jack Frost and Tooth soon realize they have feelings for each other. They try to hide what they feel for each other and focus more on their jobs but some situations will make them reveal some secrets. Will Jack admit his love for Tooth? Will they become a couple? Who the heck is the enemy Man in the Moon is talking about? Guest appearences like Cupid, Father Time and more!


**Hola! **

**So I was watching the movie of the guardians and I completely fell in love with the movie. Then I noticed that Tooth and Jack made a good pairing (they match perfectly 3) so I decided to see if there were any stories with them paired up. I found some and started reading them (they're not many but most of the ones I read are great) then I got a bit inspired and decided to write a little. This story was supposed to just focus on the relationship of Jack Frost and Tooth but something made me add a bit more to it so it won't be just cheesy romance. Anyway, enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: duh so yeah obviously this is a story based on something that was already created and not by me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been almost two years since Pitch was defeated. The guardians were at peace and just working hard to get back the believers they lost during the Pitch crisis.

Jack Frost was so happy to be believed in. He flew with the wind through the sky laughing. "Come on wind faster!" he challenged the wind.

The wind and Jack sped through the sky like rockets. Tooth's palace soon came to view. Jack smiled as he saw the palace. Soon, Jack was attacked with kisses and hugs by a few fairies. Two of them got inside his hoodie which made Jack twist like crazy.

"Leave him alone girls!" ordered Tooth who flew with a clipboard in hand towards Jack. The fairies whined but finally left him alone. "Alright now go back to work." They did as she said.

"Hey Tooth," they stared at each other for a few seconds then she ran towards him and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms on her waist and they hugged for a while. Noticing they had hugged for quite a while they separated quickly.

"Uhh…sorry," Jack said awkwardly. His cheeks turned a bit blue.

"I missed you," she blurted out. Then her cheeks went red. "I mean, I miss seeing all of you guys you know…Bunny and North and saving the world?"

Jack laughed as Tooth tried to correct what she just said. "I missed you too Tooth."

She giggled then took his hand and flew upwards. "Where are we going?" he asked her.

They flew to the highest part of the palace. Jack stared at the beautiful sky. It was covered with bright stars that looked like diamonds and some clouds that almost looked silver with the moon shining behind them.

"I never thought the sky could be that beautiful," Jack whispered.

"Maybe it's because you never paid that much attention or maybe tonight is a bit better than other days," she smiled at him. She then noticed they were holding hands.

Jack Frost felt like the happiest spirit in the world. Children believed in him, he was a guardian and now he was spending some time with one of the prettiest women in the world. Jack had no idea where his feelings for Tooth had come from but it was definitely confusing him. He felt attracted to Tooth but wasn't sure of what he was feeling. There was something inside him that just made him feel close to her and make him want to be there for her. Was it love? He wondered what was happening to him.

"Hey Jack, what's that?" Tooth interrupted his thoughts. She pointed at the far corner. It looked like a meteor then Jack looked closer and noticed it was a person.

"Let's go!" He told her and flew towards it.

They were getting close when Jack stopped flying. "It's too hot," he said touching his forehead.

"It's okay Jack," Tooth replied. "I'll check it out."

"Are you sure?" Jack said not comfortable with what she just suggested. "Maybe I can tag along for a little."

He flew towards the person while Tooth followed from behind. He started sweating as he got closer or maybe he was melting.

"Jack, are you sure you're okay?" Tooth asked.

"Y-Yes, I am fine."

"No, you're not fine," she said. "Jack please stay here I can check it out on my own."

Jack tried to argue but Tooth simply raised her arm signaling him that it was pointless to argue. He didn't like the idea but he did as she told him.

Tooth continued flying. She stopped as she saw what had hit the ground, it was a boy. His whole body was releasing smoke like if he was some kind of fire. She descended slowly.

"Hello?" she asked the unconscious boy. She tapped his shoulder and let out a small scream. His body was incredibly hot.

"What happened?" asked Jack from a distance. He probably heard her scream.

"Nothing, he is just extremely hot." She said then noticed that Jack put a disgusted face which made him look a lot like he was jealous. "I don't mean it like that!"

Jack laughed then brushed his forehead. "Maybe I can cool him down a bit," he said. He pointed his staff at the dark sky and shot a blue beam. It started snowing.

Tooth looked at the boy and tried to identify him. She gasped when she saw his face. The boy had dark black hair. His skin was tanned and had shiny yellow eyes that reminded her a bit of the sun. He was wearing red shorts and a white tank top.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"H-He looks just like you Jack…"

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short but its just the prologue so I didn't want to make it that long. I'll update next week or if I get some good reviews I'll try and update faster. I left you with a little cliffhanger oops(8 and yeah you guys got a treat with the Tooth and Jack scene, I thought it was a bit early for the story but whatever we'll have some Jack Frost/Tooth flashbacks later. Put your opinions on what will happen next chapter and see if you can guess who is Jack's twin and what are his power.**

**Also, if anybody would like to beta just message me and we'll see what we can do. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it and I'll update soon. **

_"In order to succeed, we must first believe that we can"_

_-Nikos Kazantzakis_


End file.
